the words
by Winter Thunder
Summary: Fairy Tail is unconventional by nature, so naturally, it follows that its couples are equally unconventional. But clichés exist even in the unconventional. One: In which Levy and Gazille have a very public argument, and one makes a very public admission.


**Summary: **Fairy Tail is unconventional by nature, so naturally, it follows that its couples are equally unconventional. But clichés exist even in the unconventional. _One: In which Levy and Gazille have a very public argument, and one of them makes a very public admission. Part one of two._

* * *

><p><strong>the cliché in the unconventional<strong>

levy x gazille, part one

_a very public admission_

* * *

><p>"Are they at it again?" Mirajane asked curiously as Lluvia sat down heavily at the bar.<p>

"Which 'they'?" Lluvia sighed. "Lluvia does not understand why they are so…"

"Intent on arguing each other to death?"

"It has been years since Lluvia came to Fairy Tail, and Lluvia loves it, but she also thought that it would stop…fighting all the time as everyone grew up."

Mirajane laughed. "Somehow, I don't think that will ever happen." Lluvia smiled in spite of herself.

"Fairy Tail is too spirited for that," she agreed.

"Although, now that I think about it," Mirajane said thoughtfully, "_someone_ has managed to tame our resident ice mage a little." She beamed at Lluvia, who flushed and stammered out nonsense, tongue-tied as she was. Thankfully, Lucy came to her rescue.

"What _is_ it with Levy and Gazille lately?" Lucy demanded as she sat next to Lluvia.

"Is something wrong with Levy-chan or Gazille-kun?" Mirajane asked worriedly.

"_I_ don't know," Lucy grumbled, "I think they're probably going crazy or something though. Maybe _Natsu_'_s_ insanity is contagious. He's been…" She growled something unintelligible in her frustration.

"Lluvia saw Lucy and Natsu arguing by the S-class job board earlier," Lluvia admitted. "Is Lucy okay?"

"Yes," Lucy sighed. "Just extremely frustrated."

"What's wrong?" Mirajane asked sympathetically.

"Natsu just won't take anything other than S-class jobs lately, and the extremely difficult, long ones at that," the blonde explained irately. "We _just_ got back from the most impossibly exhausting six-month job and _I_ want to rest and be home for a while before packing everything up again." Her mouth turned down and her brow creased with worry. "He keeps pushing harder and harder, like he's got something to prove, but he just won't tell me what's wrong. And I don't want to leave again because no matter what _he_ says, he's still not completely healed." Lucy rubbed her temples; clearly, it was an argument they had been having since they returned home a week and a half ago. "And Levy and Gazille! I just said 'hi' to them, and they both nearly bit my head off!" she complained.

"Natsu will come around, Lucy," Mirajane said reassuringly. "Besides, he would never leave without you."

"Yeah, he'll just harass me until I give up and go with him," she sighed. "I'll just have to hold out until he heals. Idiot."

Lluvia and Mirajane exchanged knowing glances. "Lluvia has noticed that Gazille has been even more short tempered for the past month," the water mage offered. "Gazille and Levy were fine before then, Lluvia is not sure what is wrong."

"Couple problems," Mirajane nodded sagely.

"Do you think they'd break up?" Lucy asked worriedly. "I mean, everyone has their problems, but it's pretty obvious that Levy's completely in—" she was cut off by a shout from said blue-haired mage.

"_Don't_ ask me _why_!" Levy shrieked dangerously, normally dreamy cinnamon eyes sparking with anger. "Why do you _think_, you complete _dunderhead_!" she yelled, throwing her tankard at him.

"Ow, woman! What is your _problem_?" Gazille snapped back, mopping off the drink that had spilled all over him.

"_My_ problem! My _problem_?" the Solid Script mage shrieked indignantly. "My _problem,_ you blind, inconsiderate _ass_, is that you can't seem to see that I don't want you to go on that damn job because it's dangerous—"

"We've been over this—" Gazille ducked under the table as Levy threw her plate at him.

"Oh, _shut up_!" she screamed.

All of Fairy Tail was watching the couple's row incredulously. Unexpected and unconventional that they were, Levy and Gazille also got on notoriously well and neither seemed to ever lose their tempers at one another. And yet, Levy's chair had been toppled over to the ground when she stood too quickly in her anger to push it back gently, and she was yelling at Gazille and _throwing_ things at him.

"Levy," Gazille began, reemerging from under the table, only to be steamrollered over by Levy.

"It's dangerous and _you_ want _to go alone_," she railed on him angrily, "without even Lily, never mind that it'll be months long, you'll be in a country that's notorious for hating mages, _especially_ Fairy Tail mages, and _dammit_!" she cried out. "You're asking me why? Really? _Really_? Why are you so _blind_! An idiot could see it's because I_ love _you—" Levy stopped, horrified. "I—" she stopped. The Solid Script mage turned, nearly tripped over the chair she toppled over, and sprinted out of the guild.

"Levy…?" Gazille stared after her, speechless for a moment. Then he seemed to realize that the entire guild had gone silent and had watched the whole exchange. "What?" he snarled nastily. "Don't you have jobs do to?" The Iron Dragon Slayer vaulted over the table and took off at a run after the fleeing Levy.

Lucy burst into giggles, breaking the stunned silence.

"What's so funny, Lucy?" Lluvia asked curiously.

"The look on Gazille's face! It was just too priceless."

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Fairy Tail or anything related to it; I do, however, own this story idea/plotline/etc.

**written:** 12 June 2011 - 26 August 2011

**published: **26 August 2011

**word count:** 832

**notes:**

-I know, this is really short. Part two will be short too.

-I'm structuring this particular set of stories so that each couple will have more than one chapter for a particular plot; i.e. part one, part two, part three. I'm not planning to write more than one per couple, but I might.

-Yes, this is clichéd and fluffy. See summary. I'm going to make an effort not to make it ridiculously fluffy, but this is going to be acting a bit like an outlet so I don't ruin _of steps, twists, and turns_, and _in which there is matchmaking_ with copious fluff.

**request(s):**

-If you caught any mistakes (of any kind), please let me know!

-Tell me how it turned out and _review_, yeah?

-Come back for the next storydrabblething if you liked it?

-If you like, check out _of steps, twists, and turns_, my Levy/Gazille story, and _in which there is matchmaking,_ my AU ensemble story and that should be up soon!


End file.
